bournemouthdowfandomcom-20200214-history
Yen
The Yen are a race of nomadic humans that appeared in the late third age. They do not believe in land ownership and so travel constantly. They live off the land briefly before moving on. Due to their travelling lifestyle, they are notorious traders. The Yen civilisation was created by the Goddess: Ferrona. Yen live in a fleet of amphibious carriages, in which they travel across land and sea. They use boars, unicorns and other creatures to pull their carriages on land, and Chumboids to propel them at sea. Biology The Yen are completely human. They average between 5 and 6 feet tall and have rounded heads and horizontal squinted eyes. Their hair is naturally sleek and dark, but is sometimes dyed in streaks of colour. History The Yen were originally a peaceful farming people from Central Zee. They lived simple lives, working the land and occasionally trading with the Ozzies. This all changed in the Mid-Late Second Age when their communities were visited by the Ozzy philosopher: Mazur. He told them that they lived unnatural and unhappy lives because they were settled. He told them that thinking you own the land and taking it over, only creates misery for both nature and people and the only way you could feel truly alive is by travelling. The humans took to these ideas with a storm and within a decade they had abandoned their old lives, built carriages and set off into the sunset. No one can truly say why the Yen abandoned their old way of life so easily, but most historians reason that the main factor was boredom, before this event they were all living dull and unfulfilled lives. For hundreds of year, The Yen traveled around Zee, until one day a tribe reached the ocean and wished to cross it. Over generations, the Yen tamed the Chumboids, just as the Ura had done thousands of years before. But the Yen use them for a different purpose; to pull their carraiges across the seas of Dawn. Society The Yen are travellers and traders. The race lives in tribes made up of a number of families, with numbers ranging between 15 and 25. They move around from city to city, crafting and selling commodities between races and are the major drivers of world trade. There is no formal government in Yen society, every individual is responsible for their own actions over the age of 16. If they steal from, upset or hurt anyone, they lose respect in the tribe and must regain this with good deeds. Stronger crimes such as murder and rape are very rare, but when they occur they are punished with banishment from all tribes. Crime is rare, all Yen live to moral codes like honour and karma. No one commands the Yen, but wise elders are respected for their advise. There is also no formal economy among the Yen. Between themselves there is a simple communist system, individuals trade skill for skill and item for item. Each family then trades with locals individually, using the local currency. There are two divergences from the norm of world travelling family clans. One is the Master-Fleet; a huge convoy of over 31,000 individuals (almost half of all Yen), that slowly navigates the known world as a moving country of trading families. The other is the land based Yen found in Southern Erfar and Zee, most of which are found in the Southern Republic. These Yen are similar to their cousins but prefer to keep their feet on terra ferma. Famous Yen * 'Korato Sisaki '- An extremely skilled, yet arrogant swordsman and adventurer from the Age of Heroes. Category:Civilisation